


A Good Reason to be Afraid of the Dark

by The_Slytherin_Lady



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, First fic on this site, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, Just a short little thing about Gotham City and her people, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, This is actually a responce to a challenge prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Slytherin_Lady/pseuds/The_Slytherin_Lady
Summary: A short little piece about Gotham, her people, and why villains should be the ones afraid of the dark.





	A Good Reason to be Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sooo this is my first fic that I've actually posted. I don't have a beta reader so any and all mistakes are mine alone. That said constructive criticism is welcome. BUT please remember the CONSTRUCTIVE part.   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Challenge prompt: A good reason to be afraid of the dark.  
> Challenge words:  Killer whale, depraved, janitor, bargain, dye, fool, heap, kick, praise, quilt

Anyone who lives in Gotham has good reason to be afraid of the dark. The sycophantic, depraved, lunitics that haunt Gotham's shadows are the stuff nightmares are made of. It's not so much the everyday thugs amd murderers that are cause for concern, though you should fear them too. No, in this city the nightmares wear crazy colored suits, have oddly dyed hair, and destroy innocent lives for nothing more then because they get a kick out causing other people pain. And should you encounter one of these megalomaniacs, know that no ammount of bargaining, pleading, or praising will convince them to spare you from their wrath. They aren't picky about their victims either. Whether you're a politician with a campaign to clean up the city, or a janitor just trying to get through the night shift, it doesn't matter. Because they are the killer whale who will swallow you whole given the slightest chance, and you are merely a passing snack. And yet...despite all of this, the people of Gotham don't cower under quilts, in terrifed heaps under beds in, what they hope, is the safety of their own homes. Instead they go out and live their lives, work, school, dates, fun, because they know that crazed madmen aren't the only things that haunt Gotham's shadows. Out therel, hidden away, is a different kind of night, a dark knight, one that hunts the shadows that stalk the city. So should you ever choose to terrorize the city of Gotham or harm her people, you will quickly learn what real fear feels like. Because Batman IS out there, he WILL find you, and anyone who isn't afraid is a damn fool.


End file.
